The Course of Fate
by Love-Story12
Summary: (AU) A girl who moved across the country to get away from her rich, stuck-up parents. A guy whose life has been torn apart because of the bad decisions he made in the past. Over time, they fall in love. A story about how fate can bring two people together no matter what gets in the way. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1: At A Glance

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first time writing something on here. Quick is my OTP, so I finally decided to write a story about them. This is AU because past experiences with writing fanfiction have shown me that I'm better with AU stories than anything else. So yeah, I hope you all like it and I'll try to have the next chapter posted soon.**

Quinn Fabray hugged her jacket tighter around her as she walked back to her apartment. It was now mid-January and was freezing out. The cold air bit at her skin and her golden blonde locks fluttered as a chilling breeze swept through the city. Quinn had never been a huge fan of cold weather and all she wanted to do was go home and curl up on her couch while sipping on a mug of hot chocolate.

She had never been to this part of LA before. She didn't know why, but something within her had told her to stray from her usual route back to her apartment and she had done just that, but instead of the familiar, luxurious buildings she had grown quite accustom to, she was now walking through streets with old, rundown ones. A sense of fear went through her body, telling her that now would be a good time to turn back but, for some reason unknown to her, she kept going on.

"_Whatever you do, please be safe Quinnie."_ The words of her mother echoed through her head as she continued walking. Once she graduated from high school, she had decided to ditch the uptight and rich community her family lived in. She hated it. It was so boring and monotonous and everyone was stuck-up and full of themselves. So, the moment she turned 18, she made plans to move to LA and get far away from the life she was living. Her parents had pleaded for her to stay and attend the local community college, but Quinn's mind had already been made up.

At least they had paid the rent on a room in a fancy apartment complex as her graduation present, in the upscale part of the city. Now that she was walking through downtown LA, it seemed like a different world from her own and it worried her that she was asking for trouble by being where she was at the moment.

That's when she heard it. A gunshot going off rang through the alleyway nearest to her, gaining her curiosity. She glanced around her and saw that she was alone, so she crept forward and peered down the alleyway when she got closer to it. The sight in front of her terrified her. A group of guys stood in a circle, yelling things that seemed to blend together and Quinn couldn't make out what they were talking about. Slowly, the circle dispersed and she was able to see what was going on. One guy was lying on the ground, lifeless. Another guy, who had a mohawk, was holding a gun and looking at the body on the ground. He looked up and saw the blonde standing at the end of the alley, fear flickering through her eyes.

He had never seen her before, but just one look at her appearance told him that she was probably some snobby rich girl who had it easy and hadn't experienced the real world yet. The look in her eyes gave it away. He glanced down at the gun in his hand and lifted it up, pointing it at her. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was hoping that it would scare the girl off. He certainly didn't need the cops getting involved again, as he had enough brushes with the law to last a lifetime. This girl would probably rat him and his buddies out eventually.

At that moment, Quinn took off running in the opposite direction, afraid of what might happen if she stuck around any longer. No way was she going to set herself up to get hurt. She knew that a phone call to her parents, saying something like "Mr. & Mrs. Fabray, your daughter got caught up in gang violence and she's currently in the hospital suffering from a gunshot wound" would not go over well with them. They were worried enough as it is with her being on the opposite coast now. She didn't need to give them another reason to want to jump on the first plane they could get to LA and drag her back home with them.

As she turned the corner, weaving her way to the comfort of her apartment, she was unaware of the fact that the guy with the mohawk was following her. She had no idea that her life was about to be turned upside down. And she certainly did not know that this was the first step of what fate had in store for her.

She had just seen the person who would be the love of her life and didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions & Assumptions

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad that those of you who have reviewed this like it so far. Just letting you know that some updates might take longer to post because I'm currently busy with college and stuff, but I will try to write when I have time. I had a chance to write the next chapter today, so here it is.**

Someone was following her. She just knew it.

That was the thing about Quinn, she always had these gut feelings when something big was about to happen, and at this current moment she had a sinking feeling that one of those guys she saw earlier.

Moments later, she got confirmation that her gut feeling was true. A guy walked up to her and grabbed her, dragging her out of the middle of the sidewalk. "Let me go!" she screamed, her first instinct to tear the guy's hands off of her body.

"Chill out. I won't hurt you," he told her. Quinn turned around to see who had just physically assaulted her and found herself face to face with the guy with the mohawk.

"I don't believe you," she said, suspiciously.

"Why not, Blondie?" he asked?

"I have a name, you know. It's Quinn," she told him. The guy was taken aback by how bitter her words were. "And I don't believe you because you just killed a guy."

"And?" he asked.  
"I could turn you in to the authorities." Quinn crossed her arms. "Doesn't that worry you even a little bit?"

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I've gotten into enough trouble with the cops already."  
"So, you make it a daily habit to do something stupid, which results in you getting dragged off to jail? Sounds like you're living a great life. One I could only dream of having." The sarcasm in her voice was heavy.

"You don't know what I've been through," he told her, "You've probably had it easy your entire life. I'm sure you're from some rich family and you think you're better than everyone else. You probably have a perfect boyfriend who can do no wrong. And you've never experienced what it's like to live in the real world, because it's obvious you've lived a sheltered life.

Quinn was starting to get annoyed now. How dare this guy try to tell her that her life has been perfect? He knew nothing about her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Puck."  
"Puck? Really?"  
"OK, so it's Noah but everyone calls me Puck," he explained.  
"Well, Puck, since you're making assumptions about me, I might as well return the favor. You probably have a broken family and that sent your life spiraling out of control. You most likely made bad decisions when you were younger that have you in this current position – killing people, trying to manipulate innocent girls, multiple brushes with the law and a lot more. You probably think your life is so bad that you just assume no one else has had to go through any hardships at all. Have you ever heard the term 'don't judge a book by its cover'? Maybe you should get to know people before you go and make assumptions about them."

"What are you gonna do about that?" he asked, "Go tell your rich parents?"  
"I'm not exactly on the best terms with my parents right now."  
"Why?"  
"It's none of your business. Now, if you excuse me, I have places to be."  
"Like what? Some extravagant party for a friend?"  
"No actually," she told him, "Work. Like I said, don't just make assumptions." She turned to walk away, but he pulled her back.

"So you won't tell the cops, then?"  
"I'll tell you what. You stop being so aggressive and violent towards me and I won't rat you out. Now, can you let me go? If I stay around any longer, I'm gonna be late."  
"Just one question: where do you work?"

"A diner not far from here. It's called _Starlight_. I'm a waitress there."  
"Interesting name for a diner. How'd it get its name?"  
"The owner let his girlfriend name it," Quinn said. She glanced at the watch on her left wrist. "I should get going now. Goodbye Puck."  
"Bye Blondie," he said.

"I told you, it's Quinn."  
"I like Blondie better." He shrugged. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, walking away.

She already hated him. He was rude and acted like her knew everything about her. And she couldn't stand that. Then, why was her heart was beating just a little bit faster? _I can't fall for this guy,_ she thought, _he's too…dangerous. Mom and dad would never approve._

But then again, when did Quinn ever care what her parents thought?


End file.
